Just a wet dreams
by Xylia Park
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau tahu, dirimu berada didalam mimpi basah teman satu atapmu sendiri? J-Hope x Jungkook. BTS Fanfiction. YAOI. DLDR! LATEPOST.


**By: Xylia Park**

 **Ju** **st a** **Wet Dream** **s**

 **(Hoseok X Jungkook)**

 _._

 _._

 _Jungkook berkeringat saat menyaksikan J-Hope yang sedang asik meliuk-liukan badan dihadapannya. Sebuah tarian yang manly dan sexy. Dan jika keduanya digabungkan, maka menjadi erotis di mata Jungkook._

 _Tubuh J-Hope yang luwes itu seolah menghipnotis Jungkook. J-Hope menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dengan seduktif dan tak jarang juga dia mengerling sexy pada Jungkook._

 _Jungkook tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari Hyung-nya itu. Meskipun itu hanya sedetik saja._

 _Keringat yang terjatuh dari dagunya-meskipun dari jauh-, Jungkook bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Poni J-Hope yang basah. Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi wajah J-Hope yang menghayati gerakan serta musik sensual yang sedang diputar dengan mata terpejam. Itulah penyebab utama Jungkook merasa gelisah ditempat duduknya._

 _Sesekali liukkan tubuh si Main Dancer yang berlapis keringat itu membuat jakun Jungkook bergerak naik turun dengan cepat._

 _Jungkook tahu, bukan niat J-Hope untuk menggodanya. Justru sebenarnya Si maknae lah yang merasa tergoda._

 _Melihat tatapan mata J-Hope yang seolah-olah dia sedang menantang Jungkook untuk menari bersamanya. Menantang Jungkook untuk ikut menyentuh tubuhnya yang berkeringat-Oh God!_

 _Jungkook bersumpah akan berlari mendekat dan akan membiarkan tubuh yang basah karena keringat itu mendekapnya. Kalau saja dia bisa bergerak._

 _"ahhh~~" Tanpa sadar Jungkook mendesah merasakan tubuh dan wajahnya yang memanas. Dia bisa merasakan denyutan pada pipi dan hidungnya._

 _Jungkook tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Jangan berpikir jika Jungkook adalah namja yang polos. Tidak! Tapi ini pertama kali Jungkook merasa geregetan melihat hal erotis seperti itu._

 _Alunan musik mengirim J-Hope mendekatinya dengan seringai nakal. Ini bukan J-Hope yang biasanya. J-Hope yang cerewet dan hiperactive berubah menjadi makhluk paling sexy dan menggoda untuk Jungkook sekarang._

 _Jungkook memekik kecil saat J-Hope menariknya bangkit dari kursi. Menjatuhkannya diatas pangkuan lalu mendekapnya._

 _Jungkook merasakan lehernya diterpa hembusan panas. Itu membuatnya merinding saat bibir J-Hope mulai memberi kecupan-kecupan pada tengkuknya._

" _Ahh~ Heoseok hyunghh~"_

" _ne..", Jungkook terangsang hanya dengan bisikan kecil dari Hyungnya._

" _..apa ini, Jungkook?", Sang Hyung meremas 'sesuatu' dibalik celana pendek milik Jungkook._

 _Pertanyaan J-Hope membuat Jungkook merapatkan bibirnya dan menjerit dalam hati. Jungkook bergetar merasakan sensasi menggelikan itu. Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan mata, merasakan pijatan tangan J-Hope pada juniornya. J-Hope benar-benar membuatnya gila._

 _._

" _Heoseok Hyung~ Mhh...~"_

 _Atmosfer berubah menjadi panas. Sangat-sangat panas. Jungkook merasa tubuh dan rambut didahinya basah karena keringat._

 _Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu J-Hope yang sedang memangkunya_

 _Tangan J-Hope sedang memberikan handjob pada juniornya dan bibirnya dengan rakus melumat bibir Jungkook tanpa ampun. Menghisap dan menjilat bibir bawahnya secara bergantian._

 _Jungkook benar-benar termakan gairahnya sendiri. Menekan tengkuk pujaan hatinya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah J-Hope, menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga membuat J-Hope memekik karena sakit._

 _Ciuman mereka terlepas. Jungkook membuka matanya dan menatap J-Hope dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah yang memerah. Menandakan jika dirinya sudah terangsang berat akibat sentuhan-sentuhan J-Hope pada tubuhnya._

 _Tak sengaja, matanya menangkap hal yang aneh disekitar mereka._

 _Jungkook tidak tidak ingat kapan mereka pindah tempat menjadi . Saat dia membuka matanya, dia sudah berada disebuah ruangan berlantai dan berdinding kayu dengan udara yang panas._

" _Hyung, sejak kapan kita ada disini?"_

 _J-Hope tidak menjawab. Dia malah membalik tubuh Jungkook untuk menungging dibawahnya._

" _apa maksudmu, Jungkook?" geram J-Hope._

 _Dia mengecupi punggung mulus sang golden maknae itu. Mulai dari bawah, hingga keatas. Terus hingga bibir tipisnya menyentuh cuping telinga Jungkook._

" _Kau sangat sexy, Jungkookie~", J-Hope berbisik mesra dengan suara berat yang penuh nafsu. Membuat desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Jungkook._

" _bersiaplah. Aku akan menusuk lubangmu dengan penisku"_

 _Kalimat vulgar yang diucapkan oleh J-Hope membuat penis Jungkook semakin menegang. Nafsunya bagai tersulut api dan membakarnya sampai ke ubun-ubun._

" _Just do it, Hyung!", titah Jungkook._

 _Sudah terlalu lama J-Hope bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. Jungkook ingin merasakan surganya sekarang juga!_

 _Penis J-Hope mulai terasa mengitari lubangnya. Berusaha membobol lubangya yang sempit. Dan dengan perlahan, Jungook merasakan sebuah batang yang keras dan besar memasuki lubangnya. Namun Jungkook tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali._

" _Cepat, Hyung!", titah Jungkook karena J-Hope tidak segera bergerak._

 _J-Hope menggeram, dia menarik penisnya keluar lalu menghantamkannya dengan keras hingga menyentuh prostat Jungkook._

" _AAHHH!"_

" _Itukah yang kau inginkan, sayang?"_

 _Dia mengeluarkannya penisnya "Apa kau ingin merasakannya lagi, huh?" katanya, disusul oleh hantaman yang cepat. Membuat Jungkook berteriak lagi dan lagi._

" _AAHH! YES! Heoseok Hyung.. mhhh~"_

 _Hantaman keras yang brutal pada titiknya membuat mata Jungook berkunang-kunang. Dia tidak peduli. Inilah yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin J-Hope merajainya dengan keras hingga dia klimaks._

 _J-Hope mendesis dibalik punggung Jungkook saat Jungkook merapatkan lubangnya._

 _Merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecupi punggung mulus Jungkook tanpa mengurangi kecepatan pergerakan pinggulnya. Dia meraih junior Jungkook dan mulai mengocoknya dengan cepat._

 _Merek berdua sama-sama berteriak keras,tertahan ketika kenikmatan itu mereka berdua rasakan._

" _Ahhh.. ohhh.. Heoseok hyunghh~" Jungkook butuh pegangan untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan. Dia hanya bisa mencakar lantai kayu sauna dengan kuku-kukunya yang pendek._

 _Jungkook menggelinjang merasakan lidah J-Hope membasahi telinganya. J-Hope sedang mengerjai semua titik sensitif pada tubuhnya._

 _Suara deru nafas J-Hope membuat Jungkook semakin gila._

 _Dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Jungkook berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Dia ingin melihat wajah orang yang sedang menungganginya. Dia ingin melihat wajah J-Hope sekarang._

 _Nampaknya J-Hope mengerti maksud laki-laki manis itu. Dia segera menarik keluar penisnya dan bersandar pada tempat duduk sauna. Membiarkan Jungkook berdiri untuk berbalik posisi menjadi menghadapnya._

 _Dan tanpa komando, Jungkook duduk menghadap J-Hope dan memasukan lagi penis itu kedalam lubangnya sendiri. Dan dia merasa senang saat J-Hope mengatakan 'good boy' sambil mengacak rambutnya seperti anak anjing._

" _Ahh.." desahan itu lolos dari bibir Jungkook saat ia mulai menunggangi penis Hyungnya. Menaik turunkan tubuhnya sendiri._

 _Dengan posisi seperti itu, membuat penis J-Hope masuk semakin dalam._

 _Dengan rakus, Jungkook meraup bibir J-Hope lantas melumatnya dengan kasar. Jungkook tidak merasakan adanya perlawanan dari Hyungnya itu. Dia membiarkan Jungkook mendominasi permainan mereka._

 _Suhu kamar sauna sungguh memanggang hasrat mereka, begitu panas dengan suara kulit yang bertabrakan. Jungkook gemetar dan gerakan naik turun Jungkook semakin tidak teratur, desahannya semakin menggila._

" _Ahh.. Aku tidak sanggup lagi", Jungook merengek._

 _Dengan cepat dan mudah, J-Hope membalikkan posisi mereka. Menidurkan Jungkook dilantai sauna. Menggenjot kembali penisnya dengan kasar dan keras sambil mengulum salah satu nipple Jungkook. Membuat sang Gokden Maknae berkali-kali meneriakan namanya._

 _Mereka berdua gemetaran sebelum merasakan klimaks. Tubuh Jungkook mengejang saat memuntahkan cairan putih yang menciprati bagian tubuh depan keduanya._

 _"HEOSEOK HY-AHHH!"_

 _J-Hope menggenjot semakin tak teratur. Mengejar klimaksnya yang sudah dekat seiringan dengan remasan lubang Jungkook yang menguat._

 _Jungkook mendesah keras dibawahnya. Merasakan semprotan cairan J-Hope di lubangnya._

 _Terbakar gairah J-Hope ambruk menimpa Jungkook. Hanya terdengar nafas yang memburu dari keduanya._

.

.

.

"Aahhh~ Heoseok Hyung.. mmhhh~"

J-Hope tertunduk . Dia baru saja bangun dan juga belum sempat menggosok giginya. Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah ditertawai dan dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh member yang lain.

Alasannya?

Berawal dari Leader mereka yang memaksanya membuka mata. J-Hope kira dia terlambat bangun untuk kegiatan mereka hari ini. Namun saat dia bangun, dia malah disambut oleh suara Jungkook yang sedang mendesahkan namanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Jin. Dia yang paling menyebalkan diantara yang lain, pagi ini. Sejak tadi, dia terus saja memojokkan J-Hope.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Ayolah Hyung! Dia hanya mimpi!" jawab J-Hope. Lalu semua member tertawa di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

Mereka semua, tak peduli yang tidur diranjang atas atau bawah. Mereka sedang menatapi Jungkook yang tidur sambil mendesah di single bednya.

"aahhh.. ohhh.. Heoseok Hyung.. mhhh"

Terdengar kekehan dari member lainnya. J-Hope semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah saat mendengar namanya disebutkan.

"Sepertinya permainan kalian sangat panas" ujar sang Leader. Disusul oleh tawa dari member lainnya.

J-Hope hanya bisa diam. Sesekali dia melirik pada wajah Jungkook yang memerah dan berpeluh. Diotaknya dia bertanya, kenapa didalam mimpi basah Jungkook ada dirinya? Kenapa bukan wanita cantik dan sexy?

"Mimpi basah yang panas" celetuk Suga. Lagi-lagi member tertawa. "apa menurut kalian Jungkook menyukai Hobie?".

Pertanyaan itu membuat semua Bangtan terdiam. Mungkin sedang memikirkan jawabannya.

"Ahhh.. Heoseok Hyung.. ungh~"

Desahan yang satu ini membuat para member terkejut. I-itu bukan suara Jungkook!

Semuanya menoleh pada satu orang yang ternyata masih tidur ditempatnya. Lebih tepatnya diranjang atas. Diatas ranjang Jin.

Taehyung.

Rupanya Taehyung mendapatkan wet dream dihari yang sama dengan Jungkook. Dan sialnya bagi J-Hope yang ada didalam mimpi mereka berdua.

Hening sejenak.

J-Hope menatapi Jin yang notabenenya adalah couple Taehyung. Dan benar saja, Jin nampak gusar ditempatnya.

"seharusnya dia menyebutkan namaku!" Jin bangkit dengan wajah kesal. Membuat para member kaget. "Akan kubangunkan dia. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia bercinta denganmu" ucap Jin pada J-Hope.

"Ahhh, Seokjin hyunghh~ mmhh"

Desahan itu menghentikan Jin. Wajahnya nampak senang saat namanya disebutkan.

"Ooh, Heoseok Hyung~~ nyaaaahhh~ Seokjin Hyung~ Fasterrhh"

Wajah para member berubah menjadi 'O.O'. Apa-apaan ini? Jangan bilang Taehyung mimpi sedang bercinta dengan keduanya?

 **FIN**

 **Well, jujur aja aku baru nemuin ff ini disebuah folder di flashdisk. Fiksi ini udah jadi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Waktu pertama kali mereka nunjukin dorm(BTS Diary waking up klo g salah). Satu kamar untuk bertujuh, ada tiga kasur tingkat untuk 6 member dan 1 single bed dipojokan buat Jungkook.**

 **Dulu aku sering baca ff dengan couple Hoseok X Jungkook dan Jin X Taehyung. Makanya disini couplenya masih mereka. Kalo sekarang sih seterah aja mereka couple sama siapa aja, asal sesama Bangtan yes. Hohoho..**

 **Thanks yang udah baca.**

 **Baca juga fanfiction saya 'Chim-Chim' dan Bangtan Boys Pt.1.**

 **See you next time**

 **Review juseyoo :***


End file.
